Kimono Dance
by Kumori Darkfire
Summary: The gang is invited to a wonderful dance! Many new suprises await them!


"Come on Tyson! Come with us. It'll be fun!" Max whined to his friend Tyson.

"No Max. I tolled you that I don't want to go to some party," Tyson explained to Max. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest with his eyes closed. Usually Tyson would be happy about going to a party with his friends but he was in a really bad mood today. Max pouted at Tyson. He was so grumpy today!

"Tyson please! I'm just asking you to come with Ray, Kenny, Hilary, and me. That's all I'm asking from you. You've been in your room for days and you haven't done anything fun or got of the dojo," Max asked Tyson again, but with the big puppy eyes. Tyson cracked opened his eyes a little and looked over at Max, but that was big mistake. He says those big puppy eyes that Max does when he wants something.

_Oh just great!_ Tyson thought, _Max is doing his puppy eyes jig. I can't get out of this now._ Tyson huffed a sighed and said "Okay Max, you win. I'll go to the party with you and everyone else." Max beamed a smile and hugged him. Tyson returned the hug.

The gang was heading down the streets from Tyson's dojo to the place were the party was being held at. Early that day Max tolled Tyson that the party had a rule to it. It said that you had to wear a kimono. Tyson didn't understand why they had to wear kimonos at a party. The only problem was in the heck is he going to find a kimono at! Luckily Max had already got him a kimono because he knew that Tyson wouldn't have a clue were to get one. It was amazing how Max could find a kimono that fit Tyson and was done nicely.

It was a blue kimono with his Bit Beast Dragoon embedded on it in gold threaded. The obi was a gold color and was tied around him with a bow in the back of him. The rest of it was hanging down and it came up almost to his ankles. He let his hair because Hilary said he would look better if it was down. He wore these wood saddles with a black strap. He looked up to see if they were almost or close to their destination. They still had a little ways to go before they got there. He looked over at his friends and saw that were talking a little bit. Tyson looked over at each of his friends to see what their kimono's looked liked. Ray's kimono was black with Driger embedded in white. His obi was white and tied around him with the bow in the back. Max had a purple kimono with Draciel embedded in black. The obi was also black and tied with the bow in the back. Hilary's was green with flowers embedded in pink. The obi was pink and with the bow in the back. Kenny's was a dark grey color that almost looked black with fans embedded in yellow. His obi was yellow and with the bow in the back. He left his glasses back at Tyson's home. Everyone was also wearing the same shoes as Tyson.

They were about five minutes away when Tyson asked Max were he got the kimonos at.

"Well the thing was, when I got the invitation I also got a package with these kimono's in it."

"So, you have no clue who send them to you?"

"No."

Tyson just shrugged it off since they got to their destination. What he saw was he couldn't believe his eyes. The place was at a huge mansion! It was so lit up you could see it from out of the town! They waited a while at the big Iron Gate. He notices that the gate had two different creatures, one on each of the gate. The gates open and the gang headed in. It took another five minutes to get to the mansion. They climbed up some stairs and were greeted by a young girl with a yellow and orange kimono. There was a fox but it had two tails embedded in white. Her obi was also white and tied in a bow in the back. She bowed her head and then brought it back up.

"Welcome guest. If you would follow me, I'll show you were the party is," She said in a nice voice. They followed her inside. Through out the way the saw that there were chandeliers hanging everywhere. Dragon sculptures that was different every time. Tyson notice that a set of stairs was on the left. Just before the went under the second floor, he thought he someone that looked familiar to him. They stopped when the girl stopped a set of doors.

"Well were here. Have fun and enjoy the party." She was about to open the doors when she specked again.

"Oh almost forgot. There will be a show that will start in an hour and a half. You guys will love it. It has someone that you know but I won't tell you guys."

The she opened the doors and reviled a big and colorful party. The gang went in and stopped a bit away from the door. The girl closed the doors behind them and went upstairs to tell the head lady that the last of their guest are here. The gang was speechless. It was so colorful and wide. They saw that there was a stage on the far side in front of them with curtains that were drawn in front. There were tall windows, three on each side. On the left side they saw a balcony.

Through out the party everyone was having fun. The gang got to see some old friends from the BBA tournaments. They also got to make some new ones. Max was by Tyson near the stage.

"Well what do you think Tyson?" Max asked him.

"I think you were right about this. Thanks for making me come here. This party is just what I needed," Tyson answered him with a smile. Max returned the smile back. They just stood there and watch as the party went on. Tyson's eyes were scanning around to see if he could find that person he saw on the second floor before. Max notice that Tyson was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm seeing if I could find that person I saw on the second floor before we went under it."

"Oh, did find he or she?"

"No but it doesn't matter." A paused.

"Hey Max?"

"Ya."

"Do you know if Kai was coming to this party?"

"Umm I'm not sure but I believe he is coming. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering. That's all."

Max smirked a bit "No it isn't. You like him huh?"

Tyson was shock to hear that Max just said that he like Kai!

"No I don't."

Max smirked a bit more "Yes you do. You just wont say it." Ray, Max, Kenny, and Hilary knew that Tyson like Kai. And like him back. They just didn't want the other to know that because they thought they would hate them or reject them. Tyson was trying to deny that he likes Kai but he knew that deep down he did like the ruby-eyed Russian. He huffed a sigh.

"Okay okay. You got me there Max."

"See tolled you. Why don't you tell him when you see him here at the party?"

"I can't tell him. He might hate me or even reject me. I can't tell him my feelings for him."

"Look Tyson, if you don't ell him your feelings it will hurt you forever. You'll keep wondering if 'what would happen if I did tell him that I like him'. It'll just keep eating away at you."

"But-"

"No buts Tyson. Here I'll tell you something. I like Ray for some time now."

"Really?"

"Ya. I in the same situation as you, Tyson, but I'm going to tell him today."

"Why today?"

"It just seems that today would be a good day to tell him. I just have to wait for the right moment to tell him that's all." Tyson looked over at his friends and saw that he was happy about telling him about his secret.

"I guess I'll try to Max."

"What?"

"I'll confess my feelings for Kai!" A smiled form on him.

"See, that's the spirit Tyson!" He smiled back at Tyson. Tyson felt like he could take on anything now. Max was about to tell Tyson something when Ray called him over. Max looked over and back at Tyson.

"Just remember, don't keep it bottled up inside you forever, k?"

"Sure thing Max. Just go over to your boyfriend," he said to Max with a really big grin.

Max blushed "He's not my boyfriend. That is, until I tell him."

"Just go Max. Don't let Ray keep waiting for." Max smiled at him and went over to where Ray was.

The party continued on. It was about time when the show about to start. Chairs were set up for everyone. The gang sat together and was almost close to the stage. They chat a bit when the lights dim off and the stage lights came on. The same girl that brought they to the party was up on the stage.

"Welcome everyone. I'm glad that you are all have a great time. With any further a do, I present are show!" She walked back and off the stage.

The curtains pulled apart and showed these two creatures. Tyson looked at them questionably. He was trying to see were he saw these creatures at. It took a second when he remember ha saw them on the gates of the mansion. They both to be a hedgehog but they stood up just like humans. One was a blue color; his arms, muzzle and belly were a peach color. He wore white gloves, shoes that were red with a white strip on the side middle. His quills were down. The other one was black with red streaks on his arms, legs, above his eyes, quills and a peach muzzle. He had a patch of white on his chest. He also wore white gloves but had these black flaps on them. He wore gold bracelets on his writs and ankles. His shoe's looked to be like they were air skates. It had white, black, red and a little bit of gold on them. His quills were a bit different then the blue one's. He had two quills on each of him that were pointed up and the middle one were down. The two hedgehogs had a pair of quills that were on the back of them going down. Their noses were a bit long and their ears were big with peach in them and pointed upward. They both stood still in their spots. Then they slowly opened their eyes. The blue one had jade color eyes and the black one had ruby ones. They just stood there, doing nothing. The blue one was getting bored and impatient. He was tapping his foot and crossed his arms in front of him. He sighed and looked over at the other hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow, how long are we supports to stay up here?" he asked the other hedgehog. The one named Shadow looked over at him with a questionably look.

"Don't ask me Sonic. How should I know how long were supports to stand up here anyway?" Shadow crossed his arms in front of him too. Sonic uncrossed his arms and walked over to Shadow.

"Well we got to do something then just stand here all day long." Shadow looked over at the audiences with a grin.

"This one here never wants to take his time. Always in a rush for something until he gets into trouble." He chuckled a bit. Some of the people laugh a bit. Sonic just looked at him with a pout look.

"Shadow, why did you do that to me!"

"Because, you wanted to do something so I just told everyone about you that's all."

"Rrriiiggghhhttt Shadow."

The two kept bickering about each other. Everyone was laughing when they something the other didn't want to hear or be tolled about. They kept it going until a young lady walked in stopped by the hedgehogs. She wore a kimono but it was a bit longer. It dragged a bit on the floor. The kimono was red with looked like it had the two hedgehogs in front of her embedded in black and blue. Her obi was black and in a bow. She wore these socks that separated from the big toe form the others. Sonic and Shadow didn't notice that she was right by them. They just kept arguing about each other. The girl sighed. She then hit the two on their heads. Sonic and Shadow rubbed wear the girl just hit.

"What was that for?" Sonic asked her.

"Ya, why did you hit both of us instead of him," Shadow pointed to Sonic with his other hand.

"One: you guys always argue about each other, and two: you guys didn't even notice that I was here."

"Well you should have said something instead of hit us," Sonic said.

"I could of done that but it would never work."

"Anyway, are we going to start or what?" Shadow asked her. She nodded and walked over to the audience. She bowed her head a bit and looked over at everyone.

"I'm sorry about the wait but I guessed you all had some laughs with these two fighting about each other. My name is Ayami Kumori. Now lets get the real show started. Guys." She walked by the two, towards the middle of the stage. She faced the two with a smile on her. Sonic and Shadow faced the audience with their backs to her. Ayami began to sway her arms and hands while she began to chant something, but it was a song she was singing. She came up to the two and placed a hand on their foreheads. She closed her eyes and continued to sing. Her hands began to glow. Sonic and Shadow closed their eyes and listen to Ayami sing. Soon their whole body began to glow. Everyone watched as she removed her hands, they were still glowing, and walk back a bit. The glowing forms began to change their shape. Ayami opened her eyes with a smile forming. The glowing forms still continued to change when Ayami stopped sing. Her hands glowed a bit when she clapped them together. The glowing disappeared from her hands and also from the forms.

The two forms happen to be the two hedgehogs but different. Sonic and Shadow were bigger than Ayami, about a foot or two taller than her. Sonics quills had gotten bigger. There was this web that was connected in between each of them. His tail was longer and had three spikes' that were pointed at him. He had lost his gloves and shoes. His hands and feet had morphed into three. The feet were pointed to give him better traction when he would run. His ears were a bit bigger and his back quills were twice the original size. On the back on the bottom legs were these ice crystal spike on the heel. Shadow quills also got bigger. His feet and hands were like Sonics. He didn't have any of his gloves or his shoes but he still had the gold bracelets on his writs and ankles. Shadow's tail was a bit longer than Sonics. The red streaks on him had turn into patterns of fire on him. Sonics jade eyes were a little darker and Shadow's ruby eyes were also darker.

Everyone was really surprised at how they changed into these beautiful and powerful creatures.

"I could see that all of you are taken in the beauty of these two," Ayami said to everyone.

_Well they should be anyway. Just look at us anyway!_ Everyone was looking around to see were that voice was coming.

_Shut up Sonic. You're always thinking that you're the better one than me._ The audiences looked back at Sonic and Shadow.

_Why don't you shut up Shadow? God you're all grumpy today!_

"I can see that these two are talking in their minds. See, in this form they are able to talk telepathically. So were able to hear anything these two are talking about."

Through out the show Sonic and Shadow did acrobatic moves and showed some of their powers. Ayami got into the action two when she fought the two demon hedgehogs. It was amazing how even thought she was out match their power, she manage not getting a single scratch and she beat the two. The show was over and the party continued. The chairs were removed and a dance floor was open now. Max and Ray were dancing together with other couples or dancers. Kenny sat by the table that his friends and him shared. Hilary was talking to some of the new girls. Tyson was outside on the balcony looking out at the garden. He sighed a little. He wishes that Kai were with him right now. He was beginning to miss him. He heard footsteps coming towards him. Tyson look back and saw Ayami with Sonic and Shadow by her side in their demon form. Funny thing was just before the show was over Ayami was going to turn them back to normal but something was wrong. Sonic and Shadow were getting angry with but again she kick their butts. She walks over to him. She looked at him with questionably eyes.

"What's the matter Tyson?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Your friend Max put your name in the guest book."

"Oh."

"So, what's troubling you?"

"It's nothing you wouldn't understand."

_Oh like hell she wouldn't understand!_ Tyson looked over at Shadow.

"But-"

_No but dude!_ This time he looked over at Sonic. _It doesn't matter what the situation is, just tell her cuz she might help you out with it._ He sighed again, Sonic was right. Maybe Ayami could help him with the problem he's having. Tyson gave then a smile and looked back at Ayami.

"Well, it's about someone."

"Are these feelings that are for this someone?"

"Ya, but."

"But what?" Tyson looked back at the garden.

"I'm not sure if he will return my feelings back."

"So you like a guy." She smirked a little. "Who is he?"

"Well, he's the captain of my team."

"Oh. When did you start to like him?"

"I'm not sure when but I know that it feels right. When I see him it makes my heartbeat fast and even the slightest touch from him, makes me shiver. And when I look at him the eyes, I feel safe and calm." Ayami listen to everything that Tyson was telling her about him.

"But I still have these second thoughts about telling him about my feelings." Ayami placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, don't think about these second thoughts. It'll just keep you in denial every time. Here's the thing, you know those two." She pointed to the two hedgehogs behind them. Tyson looked over at them. They were sitting on the floor and chatting about something. He looks back at Ayami.

"I don't see anything.'

"Just look hard." He looks at the two again but a bit hard. Then he saw it. You really couldn't see but behind them their tails were intertwined with each other. Tyson looked back at Ayami with an astonishing look.

"There together?"

"Yup. At first they hated each other but as time past," She paused and looked over at Sonic and Shadow. "They began to see that things differently and they were meant to be together in love."

"Wow! I didn't know that those two were together."

"Yup. But I'm deal with your problem here." She stood in front of Tyson and placed her other hand on his other shoulder.

"Look here Tyson. Don't worry about what anything bad. Just think ahead and tell your feelings about this person." She smiled at him. Tyson smiled too.

"Thanks Ayami. You sound like Max told you what to tell me earlier." He laughed a little.

"Really? I had no clue about." She took off her hands and walked to the door. She was about to go in when she asked Tyson something.

"Tyson, what's this guys name?" He looked over at her.

"His name is Kai. Kai Hiwatari." She nodded her head and headed inside.

Tyson stayed outside with Sonic and Shadow behind him. He stared up at the sky. The sun had just set and the stars were out. Timed pasted a little and the party was still on. Tyson was still looking up but he didn't notice when the door opened. Sonic and Shadow looked up to see who it was. They saw who it was and walk over to Tyson and stopped by him. They decided to head inside and find Ayami. They want the two to be alone. The person placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder and rubbed it. Tyson felt the hand on him and turned around. He came face to face with ruby eyes. It was Kai! Kai really did come! Tyson got a good look at his kimono. It was a red with his Dranzer embedded on gold thread. His obi was gold but not tied in a bow, but as knot and the rest was hanging down. Tyson let a smile from on his lips.

"Kai."

"I'm sorry Tyson. I didn't know that you were waiting for me here."

"It's okay Kai. You don't have to apologize about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Kai." Tyson paused a bit. "Look Kai. There been something that I wanted to say to you for sometime now." He looked down not see the look in Kai's eyes.

"What is it Tyson?"

"I…" He was scared. Why couldn't he just say it? Kai razed his hand up and brought Tyson's chin up. Tyson's stormy blue eyes and met with ruby ones. He felt so calm and all those second thoughts just washed away. He took a deep breath and let the words come out.

"I love you."

Kai eyes were shocked a bit but it turned into love and caring ones.

"I love you too," and brought his head down and captured Tyson's lips. Tyson froze a bit from the kiss but soon melted in it. He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist. At first it was a kiss but it soon turned out into a passionate one. Kai's tongue traced Tyson's bottom lips, asking for entrance. Tyson let Kai enter. Soon each of them was exploring each other caverns. They pulled back when they needed air. They rest their foreheads together and gazed each other in their eyes. They caught their breaths and stood holding each other together.

"I will never leave you, Tyson."

"I'll never leave you too, Kai."


End file.
